There is a need for an easily portable, comfortable chair which provides support for sportsmen and other outdoorsmen such as hunters and the like. Various efforts have been made to construct chairs which are usable by hunters and other outdoor sportsmen. For example, Dawson discloses a hunter's chair in Design Patent No. 356,692 wherein the rigid frame of the chair may be hung from another fixture. Strum discloses a sportsman backpack which includes a rigid structure which may be used as a chair in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,089 and 5,695,099. Gulba discloses a portable seating apparatus which may be attached between upright trees. However, all of these structures have deficiencies, limited use and structures which do not provide the advantages of the present invention.